Two Sides of the Same Coin
by TheTeenWonder
Summary: Artemis meets both sides of Robin, seperately. But how long until she realizes her teammate and her best friend at school are the same person? DickxArtemis
1. Welcome To Gotham Academy

**Hi,this is my first story here.I'm open to criticism,even if it's very harsh.Please,if you see a mistake or something you want to point out PM me or leave a review,i'll be more than happy to correct it or use any advice on future stories and chapters.But before we start i want to ask you something:Should Artemis have romantic feelings or sisterly feelings towards Robin?I'll change the ending of this chapter according to that.She will still have romantic feelings towards Dickie,though(in future chapters).And there might be minor changes to the canon TV show,but things are pretty much the same.Now,for the cliche disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the characters,DC does.**

 **Uhhh...Happy reading...i guess..?**

It was a surprisingly sunny day in Gotham,the usually gloomy city.Artemis was looking into a mirror in distaste,her Gotham Academy uniform's skirt was just too short.She tugged at it while glaring at the mirror as if she was trying to develop heat vision.

 **Artemis's P.O.V**

"Artemis,you're going to be late for school!" i groaned."Coming,mom!" it was going to be my second day at Gotham Academy.From my experiences on the first day,i wasn't looking forward to it.I grudgingly walked down the stairs.

"You look amazing,Artemis." mom said with tears in her eyes."I'm glad you're going to Gotham Academy." she whispered.I went and hugged her."You're a big girl now..." "I'm never gonna leave you,mom." i told her.She smiled."Go and make me proud,Artie." i couldn't help but smile back."See you later,mom" i told her before going out the door.

I caught a bus there and saw that creepy freshmanfrom yesterday talking to Bette.I silently neared them,to see what they were talking about.

"Hey Bette,have you seen Babs?" i got a good look at him.He was short,had raven hair and blue eyes.Like, _blue_ eyes.They _had_ to be contacts.How could that gorgeous color be natural?I was dragged back to reality when i heard Bette's reply."Oh,hey Dick.I think commish got a day off or something." she said.So,Bette knew this guy?

The raven turned to look at me."Hi," he gave me a charming smile. "Dick Grayson" he said,extending his hand for a handshake.I didn't take it."You're the freshman that took a picture of me yesterday." i said,albeit a little rudely.He didn't seem fazed at all and his smile-grin?- didn't waver as he said "Well,i was just being friendly to the new girl." he stopped. "People here don't treat scholarship students students very well." he said as his smile/grin dropped.He looked so young,how was he a freshman?

"Are you a scholarship student too-wait.How did you know that i'm a scholarship student?" i asked.His grin returned,reminding me of a certain Boy Wonder.I briefly wondered if my teammate and fellow Gothamite went to this school too,but i stopped the thought there.There was no way that the little ninja was a snob.But if he did go here...There was no doubt he would find out about my messed up family.That is,if he didn't already know...

"You listening?" the freshm-Dick's voice dragged me back to reality.He had one eyebrow raised and an amused grin on his face.I could feel heat rushing to my face.Had i zoned out?

"Sorry,didn't get much sleep last night." i said.It _was_ true,i couldn't sleep thinking about Red Tornado's siblings or how he turned against us.And Robin almost drowning because of me..." **Get traught or get dead** " he had said.

"Oh wow,spacey today,are we?Well,i didn't get that much sleep either." he said,his eyes filled with understanding.I noticed faint purple rings under his eyes.What would a _snob_ lose sleep over? "You didn't answer my question." i said. "Actually,i did-you were spacing out." he said,a knowing smirk on his face. "Well,i'll leave you two be" Bette said,winking at me as she walked away.No-Bette wasn't thinking what i think she was,was she?I inwardly groaned.

He must've noticed my distress so he spoke up."I know you're still waiting for an answer so..No,i'm not a scholarship student and i might just know the person giving out the scholarships." he grinned,and i got the hint.He was waiting for me to figure out what his connection to Bruce Wayne was,and god-did this kid ever stop grinning?

I thought about it.Dick Grayson..."You're Bruce Wayne's ward!" so he was _that_ Dick Grayson,the circus kid...there wasn't a Gothamite that didn't know about him.He was surprisingly down to earth,i expected him to be more..uh..snobby,i guess."And the winner of our contest is...Artemis Crock!" he said.Grinning.Not much of a surprise there."I'd introduce myself yesterday,but an emergency came up..." he said,sounding genuinely sad that he didn't get to meet me sooner.Yeah,yesterday Poison Ivy had attacked Gotham square,it took Batman and Robin until late afternoon to apprehend her.That sounded really fun but sadly,i couldn't go because it would be suspicious for me to appear in Gotham,especially without Green Arrow.The bell rung.

"Follow me!" he said cheerily."I have to go to class." i angrily said.I wasn't skipping class to go make out in the bathroom or something.Why did i think he was different?His guardian is the biggest playboy in history for crying out loud!He looked at me with wide,blue eyes.

And proceeded to laugh.Loudly.What was this shrimp thinking?"Geez Arty,who do you take me for,a jock?" he looked honestly offended for a second there,before he snickered."We have first class together,silly." he continued giggling.Very femininely,might i add."Wait,how do we have a class together?You look twelve." i said. "Thirteen,actually.I skipped two classes and i take many of the advanced lessons." he said,smiling.I was really off on my first assumption,though.This...this _nerd_ was probably a **mathlete**.

"C'mon,we better go,Mr. Brown doesn't tolerate being late." he said and we ran.He knew the place very well,we used a shortcut and arrived on time.

Surprisingly,the kid was top of the class in almost all of the lessons i have with him,which is almost all of them.The teachers thought we made the perfect working partners,and he was going to tutor me on math.I guess i better get used to him because there's no escaping him...Well,on the plus side,he is,admittedly,a pretty fun guy to be around and not a snob in any way.I have no idea why he isn't popular,he's got the good looks and the rich daddy,maybe he isn't snobby enough?

 **XXXXXX**

I got out of my last class,which i,surprisingly,didn't share with him.I started walked to my locker to put my stuff in it.The day was finally over.As i closed my locker i saw a group of jocks approach Dick.

 **Dick's P.O.V**

Hanging out with Artemis was fun,even though i wasn't quite her favorite person.Yet.But i know what was bothering her,the thought of Robin knowing about her family...I knew,from the start.I had gotten suspicious of how she and G.A had nervously replied at the same time,with practiced ease.And,unless G.A happened to have a missing niece,she couldn't be his niece.

Later that day Bruce had noticed my confusion and told me about how her mother asked the heroes to look after Artemis etc.I felt sympathetic towards her,i hid my identity from the team too(minus Wally,i had told him years ago when one of the hostages we saved fell off the roof),just in a different way.She hid her relations,not her name.

I was dragged out of my thoughts as i heard the unwelcomed voice of my personal tormenter,Andy Mallory. **(1)** His parents got rich off of stealing and got arrested.He and his big brother,William Mallory,now hold a personal grudge against the police,Batman,and...Robin.His big brother is a friend of Bruce,so i never told Bruce about Andy bullying me.

"Hey charity case,wont you come and give your _dear_ friend a kiss?" i huffed in annoyance and kept walking.I briefly saw Artemis close her locker before Andy walked in front of me with his herd of mindless jocks trailing behind him."You answer when i talk to you,brat." he growled.Was this supposed to scare me or something?

"What do you want,Andy?" i said in a monotone voice,keeping my face blank and unamused.He smirked and banged my head against the locker.For Robin,this would've been a joke.But i was Dick Grayson right now,and Dick Grayson didn't know how to defend himself.Oh,how i hate being the damsel in distress...

Stars were dancing across my vision and i faintly heard Artemis gasp.Oh no...I didn't want to look vulnerable in front of her. _Too_ _late for that now_ ,i thought sarcastically.

And suddenly his lips were on mine,kissing me roughly,his left hand resting on my hip and his right clutching the front of my shirt,i always knew he was... _interested_...in me but i never thought he'd act on it.My mind was racing.Robin would've kept a cool head,but i wasn't Robin now,i reminded myself.I was Dick Grayson.And i was _scared_.Scared of what this jerk would do to me.

He bit down on my lower lip and i yelped,he roughly shoved his tounge inside my mouth and i snapped back to reality.I tried to push him away but i was too sloppy thanks to him banging my head against the locker and being deprived of air thanks to the forced kiss.My eyes burned.Why did this creep choose me to be his victim?

He was suddenly pulled away from me and i fell to my knees.My savior had knocked Andy to the ground and Andy glared daggers at-Artemis?"Who do you think you are,blondie?" Andy hissed.She narrowed her eyes at Andy,in the glare that was usually reserved for the worst of the baddies.I shakily got up.

Andy turned to me with a menacing grin."I'll see you around, _Dickie_." he stumbled to his feet and left with his jock herd.I sighed."Thanks for saving me,Artemis..."

 **Artemis's P.O.V**

"Thanks for saving me,Artemis..." to say that i was furious was an understatement.Dick might be cocky as can be,but no one deserved to be bullied.But what that jock did...it was beyond even bullying.It was humiliation.And the kindhearted Dick Grayson didn't deserve any of it.

"Who was that?" i hissed angrily.I regretted my decision to hiss when Dick flinched.I felt...dare i say...guilty?For making him flinch?Gee,did i become attached to his midget already?

"Andy Mallory.He's been bullying me ever since we met," he absentmindedly touched his lips, "But he's never gone this far before..." his beautiful blue eyes shone glossily."I'm sorry..." he all but whispered.I was stumped." _You're_ sorry? **Why**?" he looked at the ground. "They're gonna bully you because of me now..." he sounded very guilty.God,why would anyone bully this guy?

Before i knew what i was doing i drew him into a hug.He looked startled for a second before he relaxed."Let them try." i said."If this ever happens again,tell me." i continued.He hugged back.We pulled away after a few seconds.He smiled at me-not a smirk,a genuine smile-it was the brightest one i had ever seen.We walked out together,chatting about math puns.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As i was walking to the zeta tubes that night i thought back to school.That was so out of character for me...Maybe it was because the kid reminded me so much of Robin,and i admit,after last night i felt so much more protective over our youngest.

I suddenly felt that i was not alone.I quickly notched an arrow on my bow and spun around,only to come face to face with..."Robin?!" speak of the devil,or in this case,ninja... "Hey Arty,calm down," he grinned, "Is your cousin's spelling bee O-V-E-R Y-E-T?" he said.I sighed,deflated."I know you K-N-O-W,boy blunder." i had a hunch,what Batman knew,Robin probably knew too.

"I wont tell." he said,a serious look on his face."Why not?" i said,my eyes narrowing.Not in anger,but in confusion.

"It's not my place to tell,and you can't change who you're related to.It's your own choices that define you." he gave me a sweet smile."Besides,i know you'd never betray us,Arty."I felt my heart trying to burst through my chest in joy.The little brother i never had trusted me...I couldn't stop the admittedly dopey smile on my face.I followed him inside to the abandoned-phone-booth-slash-zeta-tube.

 **(1)Andy and William Mallory are from the episode "The End of the Batman" from the series "The Batman",they're two villains called Wrath and Scorn, the opposite of Batman and Robin that help the criminals.I thought Andy would be perfect for a bully,as he acts jerkish towards Dick in the episode.**

 **I hope you guys liked it,i will continue writing if you did.As i said,this is my first story and i'm very open to criticism and please leave a review answering my question at the start,i'll need to know the answer to continue writing.**

 **PS:I have no idea how to write these intros and outros...**


	2. I Think I Can Help

**Hi! I've decided to go with close friend since AJMC and cambriayoung pointed out that if I went with the sisterly relationship it would be awkward when she found out his identity. Err.. yeah... Hope you like the second chapter. I couldn't PM AJMC since they are a guest, but thanks for the review, I'll make sure to follow your advice! :)**

 **The characters belong to DC Comics, I don't own any of them.**

 **And now... On with the story!**

 **Artemis's P.O.V**

It was an uneventful night at the cave, and everyone had lost their usual joy. They were still upset over yesterday, and Wally didn't even _try_ to flirt with M'gann! It was unsettling, to say the least. The only one that didn't seem affected was Superboy, and Kaldur was in Atlantis.

I polished my arrows in silence. If everyone was going to sulk, then there's nothing to stop me from sulking as well.

An hour or so after we arrived at the cave Batman called in Robin for patrolling. And shortly after that Wally went to wherever he lives. I decided it was time for me to leave as well. I went home.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Mom already had dinner and I wasn't hungry so I bid her goodnight and went upstairs, to my room. I laid down on my bed and thought about today.

I guess Gotham Academy wasn't that bad. And Dick and Bette were nice. I don't know if I can call them my _friends_ yet but it's a start. Friends... Maybe I can make it through this semester in rich-kid school.

With those thoughts I drifted to sleep, and I dreamt of a blonde girl falling down the rabbit hole, Alice...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and put on my uniform. I decided not to glare at my skirt this time, glaring wouldn't make it longer.

Since I woke up on time today I got to eat breakfast, toast and jam. I kissed my mom on the cheek before I went out the door. I caught a bus there like yesterday.

I saw Bette talking to some girls with faces caked with makeup and skirts pulled up high. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Snobs_. I turned my head to the left and saw Dick talking to a red-headed girl with blue eyes **(1)**. They weren't as striking as Dick's. I recognized her as the girl from the first day, the one Dick had ran off to. He waved at me when he saw me staring at them.

"Hey Artemis! Here!" I walked towards them. The redhead stared at me calculatingly.

"So uh, Babs, meet-" the girl cut him off.

"Artemis Crock. You're a scholarship student, right? Me too. Barbara Gordon." we shook hands.

"Barbara Gordon? The commisioners' daughter?" I asked. What would she be doing here?

"Yea. As a fellow scholarship student, I welcome you to Gotham Academy." she extended her arms in a fancy gesture. Scholarship... That explains it.

"So, what club are you going to join?" she asked. Yeah... What club was I going to join?

"I... Don't know, actually." I said.

"Well, I'm a mathlete. You could join us, I could introduce you to team captain." she said. For some reason, she smirked at the end. Dick squirmed a little.

"Mathletes? I don't know, I'm not a math person, and I'm not gonna commit social suicide." I felt bad when Dick winced.

I tried to improve the situation. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet the team captain." I said, hurriedly.

"Well... Uh... How can I help you?" Dick said. I blinked.

"I'm the mathletes' team captain..." he trailed off, blushing and fiddling with his fingers. Oh...

"Uh...What kind of..Activities does your club do?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's okay if you're not interested, I get that math isn't everyone's favorite subject." he said.

"Okay, yeah...So, how do you guys know eachother?" I changed the subject. They noticed, but didn't say anything. It was far too awkward and Barbara looked like she was barely holding in her laughter. Dick looked at her accusingly.

"You're cruel, Babs." he said, dramatically draping his arm over his eyes.

"You make it too easy to mess with you, Dickiebird." Barbara replied.

"Bruce Wayne and Dad are friends, I've known Dick since he was eight **(2)**. You could say we're besties, and I'm co-captain of the mathletes. He's really clumsy and gets injured alot, so I fill in for him." she said. Something didn't quite add up. Wasn't he an ex-acrobat? Acrobats weren't clumsy... But then again, he's been in Bruce Wayne's care for 5 years...

"C'mon Babs, I'm not _that_ clumsy..." he whined.

"You fall off the stairs, trip over your own foot, or fall off a tree at least once every month and skip school. That is, when you're not too busy being kidnapped... Face it Dickie, you're clumsy." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, but her facial expression clearly showed her amusement. It seemed even weirder now, though. An acrobat that trips over his own feet... Something was up. Interesting... Gotham Academy might not be that boring after all.

As if on cue, the bell rung. We hurried to class. We all had math... Huh.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After math we parted ways with Barbara, she had different classes than us.

 **XXXXXXXX**

We sat together at lunch. Barbara looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know if she should. Dick noticed this and tried to start conversation.

"So, Babs, what's bothering you?" He asked her. Barbara's face scrunched up and she looked away. She sighed.

"Dick, I heard some stuff... Did something happen after school?" she asked, finally looking at Dick. She tried to sound indifferent but it was obvious she was concerned.

"What... Kind of stuff? If they said that I have a poster of you in my locker, I removed that last semester." he joked, trying to lift the mood. At this point I could probably cut through the tention with one of my arrows. I had a sinking feeling this was about...

"Andy Mallory. What did he do, Dick? I have to know if what they said is true..." she frowned in concern. So I _was_ right! Take that, boy blunder. I bet he couldn't have that figured out sooner. Dick sighed.

"What did they say, Babs?" I lost my joy at the tone of his voice.

"They said that he kissed you... Did he?" she stopped beating around the bush and addressed it. Dick looked at the floor.

"Dick. Answer me. Did he?" she sounded urgent. Dick didn't answer.

"Oh god, he did, didn't he?" she sounded horrified.

"No, he didn't, he just banged my head against a-" I cut him off. He was lying...

"Yes, he did." I said angrily.

"He's **_so_** dead. Just wait till' I get my hands on him-" she started rambling

"No Babs, you can't! You'll get detention! I don't want my friends to get detention because of me!" Dick said.

"Hmph. Fine. But you're going to tell me exactly what happened." she said.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Dick trailed off.

"He banged Dick's head against a locker and then forced himself onto Dick." I said angrily.

"You were there?" Barbara said.

"Yea. I got that bastard off of Dickie." I said. Wait... Did i just call him 'Dickie'? Barbara grinned.

"I officilally welcome you to the 'Protect Dickie Committee'!" she said, still grinning widely. Dick groaned.

"You see, it's usually up to me to make sure bullies don't hurt Dickie... But now you're here as well! Are you in?" she asked me. I thought about it. Dick seemed to resent it...

"Hell yeah I'm in!" This was going to be _fun_...

We ate our food in mostly silence, save for the occasional chit-chat and bad puns.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and Dick left for a family emergency two classes after lunch. I wanted to leave too, Killer Moth was wreaking havoc in downtown Gotham. But again, it would be suspicious for me to appear in Gotham. At least the bastard Andy wouldn't be able to get his hands-and mouth- on Dick.

Gotham Academy had those dramatically dimly lit corridors that looked straight out of a horror movie... Figures. I was walking in silence, this was my first time walking through these corridors alone. I was on edge. On the first day it was with Bette, and yesterday with Dick.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Barba-" Only, it wasn't Barbara. Andy Mallory in all his non-existent glory was standing there, with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Hey blondie, I see you've met Dickie's friend." he said smoothly. I just wanted to punch that face in.

"What do you want, you bastard?" I asked angrily. It sounded more like a growl. How dare he call Dick 'Dickie'? Only his friends got to call him that.

"Oh, I was just here for an offer. You see, I know some nice hackers generous enough to help me... And I decided I'd get to know more about the person who so rudely pushed me to the ground. And you wont believe what I found! Her entire family, assasins and wanted people... Her mom, paralyzed and served 6 years of jail time! And I thought, what would happen if Dickie found out about this side to his dear 'friend'? What if I told everyone, wouldn't people think you're here to assasinate us? A school full of heirs to wealthy people... A goldmine for assasins! And immediatly after meeting him, you became close to him... Isn't that _suspicious_?" My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" I said. "Why would they believe you?" No, this wasn't happening...

"Would I? And the documents are very real..." He was right and I wouldn't put it past him. Oh god... Why me?

"But I wont tell a single soul on one little condition." He said. He was smirking devilishly, he knew he had me pinned.

"What do you want?" I asked defeatedly.

"I'm glad you asked. Get out of my way with Dickie. Don't intervene. I wont tell you not to tell him because I know you can't, he's a smart person, he'll ask what I'm... _Blackmailing_ you with." The smirk never left his face... Oh how I wanted to introduce said face to my shoe...

"And since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you keep being his friend. Just don't be a roadblock." he said. "So, do you accept it?" he asked. I couldn't decline, too much was at stake here. Sorry Babs, I'm a traitor to 'Protect Dickie Committee'...

"I accept." I said grudgingly, hating myself for it. I hung my head low.

"Great! It was wonderful speaking with you, Miss Artemis, we'll keep in touch!" He said cheerily. He walked away, a skip in his step. I silently cursed the 'No Killing' rule.

 _I'm sorry, Dick, but there are things no one should know about me..._

 **Robin's P.O.V**

That night when I was going to the cave I thought about how Artemis acted at the cafeteria, the way she told Barbara what Andy did, joining 'Protect Dickie Committee' or whatever... Was she... dare I say... protective.. over me? How did that happen? I couldn't help but feel special. _The Grayson Charm spares no one_ , I snickered at the thought.

I got into the zeta-tube in the abandoned phone booth.

 **Artemis's P.O.V**

Kaldur was still in Atlantis and Wally, thankfully, didn't come to the cave. It was only me, Superboy and M'gann. Or was it Connor now... Somehow it seems weird to call him by anything other than Superboy...

Superboy and M'gann were doing whatever they were doing in the kitchen, while I sat(more like sulked) on the couch. I had another reason to hate that bastard Andy's guts now... But I wish I hadn't. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that was a heavy sigh. What's wrong?" I jumped. Robin was leaning on the back of the couch. I didn't hear the zeta-tube announce his arrival! Was I that lost in thoughts?...

"You can tell me what's wrong, Art." he said with genuine concern. He grinned. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm a good listener." he joked. But that's how Robin was, I thought. Skill and experience with a little seriousness sprinkled with mischief.

"It's... A kid at school." I said. No use hiding anything from him, the guy's a bat. He perked up.

"Name?" he asked, interested. There was no way he knew the kid, but maybe he'd hunt him down or give me blackmail on him to counter what he has on me. I decided to tell him.

"Andy Mallory." He tensed. Interesting... I raised an eyebrow.

"Did it ring any bells?" I asked. How did _Robin the Boy Wonder_ know that douchebag? He looked at me sheepishly.

"Do you remember villains that went by Wrath and Scorn? You know, the guys that helped the rogue gallery?" he asked. Wrath and Scorn... I saw them when I was 11! Dad-no, Sportsmaster was showing me how they fought against Batman and Robin, to study their moves.

"Yes..." I said.

"Him and his older brother, William Mallory, were Wrath and Scorn. They even figured out our secret I.D's!" he said. I was horrified.

"Oh god... Is he blackmailing you too?" I asked.

"Oh, no. While they were being escorted to Arkham, Joker dosed them with an amnesia inducing Joker Gas. It would've killed them, if it weren't for the cure we gave them. Joker must've anticipated that, hence the amnesia. They don't remember our secret I.D's, but they do remember being Wrath and Scorn. Their lawyers got them out of Arkham a few months later and them being Wrath and Scorn was never revealed to the public." he said darkly. Wow, so the supervillain vibe wasn't just because he was an asshole...

"So I take it he's blackmailing you?" he said in pure seriousness.

"How did you-" I started.

"You said 'Is he blackmailing you too?', so what is he using against you?" Attention to detail...check. He already knows my family relations, so I can tell him...

"He's threatening to reveal my family relations to everyone at school. Especially to my friends..." I said. He looked shocked before a dark expression crossed his face.

"That's low, even for him..." he said. Then,he grinned. I have no idea who grins more, Robin or Dick... "So tell me about your friends, I might know them." He said.

"There's Bette Kane, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon... I guess I can consider them friends." I said. He grinned like an idiot.

"I know Grayson and Gordon." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I met him at one of Wayne's galas, one of our informants tipped us on an assasination attempt." He said. "And one time Barbara and I kept Black Mask in the police building long enough for Bats to defuse a bomb **(3)**. She would make a good superhero." He continued.

"Oh... Cool." I said. Of course Robin knew Barbara, she was the commisioners' daughter for crying out loud! And I should've expected him to know Dick as well. He became serious again. The way he was switching between emotions was giving me whiplash.

"And about your situation..." he grinned like a maniac. "I think I can help."

 **(1)I prefer Barbara with green eyes, but she has blue eyes in YJ so I decided to go with that.**

 **(2)I know in YJ Wonder Woman says that Dick became Robin at age 9, but my headcannon is that Bats adopted him at age 8 and he trained for a while as he says in the comic,"We worked together.We trained together." and then there's the time needed for people to acknowledge Robin's existence so yeah...**

 **(3) Reference to The Batman episode 'The Breakout'. (Season 4 episode 6) PS:She's not Batgirl in my cannon**

 **Whew. And there's the second chapter. I know I make a lot of references to The Batman but hey, I love that show and it's take on the characters. I especially like Robin, Batgirl, Poison Ivy and The Joker from that show. Oh, and let's not forget Scorn... If you have any suggestions for chapter 3, please don't hesitate to tell me! Well, I hope you guys liked it! :3**


	3. Not Much Help After All

**Hey there! I know it's been a while since I last posted a chappie so I'm sorry. I just lost inspiration and didn't know where to take it...Thankfully I just got over this and I know how to continue now! I hope you can forgive me for not updating for so long...**

 **The characters belong to DC and Warner Bros., not me. I don't claim to own them. Now, on with the story!**

 **Artemis**

I sighed as I nervously glared at the floor of the bus. I thought back to yesterday... Robin gave me some good information about Andy, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough to balance out the blackmail he had on me. Then there was the fact that I was a _scholarship student_ , no one would believe me in a school full of rich snobs. Maybe Barbara, Dick or Bette would, but that was it.

Throughout our whole chat Robin seemed to be hinting that he may be of more help than just giving a little info, but I just...Couldn't. If he meant what I think he meant, a superhero beating up an "innocent higschool student" certainly wouldn't make for good publicity. Plus, there's always the chance that he could blame it on me, and I couldn't risk that. They would surely believe him, with enough money anything is possible in Gotham. I had to keep my scholarship for my mom...

Maybe I was just misreading him. He was a bat, it happened. One thing was clear, though. I had to keep my scholarship, and if not being around when my friend could potentially get mauled by the wild animal that was Andy Mallory would let me keep both my scholarship and my friends, then it was deal.

"Don't be a roadblock.". I could do that.

 **...At** **School...**

 **Dick**

I can't believe Andy would stoop so low! _Blackmailing_ my friends? Actually, I think I _can_ believe it...That sounds like him alright. I sighed for the fifth time. Im sorry for bringing you into this, Artemis...

Speaking of Andy, what is his deal with me? Could the effects of the Joker's amnesia gas be lifting? What if he remebers our identities? What about his brother? I glared angrily at my feet. I barely stopped myself from flinching as I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't hear them approach, was I _that_ deep in my thoughts...?

"Hey Dickiebird, I didn't know you were trying to develop heat vision." I looked up. It was Artemis. I smiled.

"I was just thinking, if the opposite of like is _dis_ like, then shouldn't the opposite of _dis_ aster be _aster_? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

She blinked.

"That reminds me of someone..." I know it was risky, but I just couldn't stop myself from messing with her like this. She made the best frustratedly confused faces.

... I'm gonna admit, I might've giggled a little too loudly this time.

 **Artemis**

He giggled at the face I made as I wondered how many more people did the kind of wordplay Robin and Dick did...It must be pretty common since this is the second time I'm hearing such a violent murder of the English language.

Gah... I can't do this to him... I can't leave him to Andy like this... I'm a hero, damn it! And...And he's just an innocent, while Andy is a _former supervillain_... Are my secrets really more important to me than my friend's safety? And to think I was so sure just ten minutes ago...

"Shame you don't look too whelmed, Artemis." I looked behind me. Barbara did this wordplay thing too? So it _is_ common... Well, that or the weirdos are just drawn to me.

I felt dirty and heartless as I realised that I was going to play along with Mallory. "It's just for a little while...' I told myself.

I just hope Robin can come up with a permanent solution. Quick.

 **At Lunch...**

I sat together with Dick and Barbara, as usual. Wow. As usual...I'm pretty sure this is the fastest I have ever warmed up to people. There wasn't really much going on today, thankfully. It just made me more hyped up for the missions. We talked a little and I learnt many new math puns that I never asked for. The only answer I got was "That's what friends are for!", said in unison like creepy twins.

Yup, they were good friends alright. And an even better influence.

I might actually use one of these to give Wally a heart attack... I smirked. They were rubbing off on me already...

 **Straight To The End Of School**

I walked through the corridors with Dick and Barbara. Andy shot a nasty smirk at me from his locker. He knew it was my last time exiting school with him, and he was quite _enjoying_ it. He probably saw Dick as prey.

 _Disgusting._

I felt hollow. A superhero losing to an ass like Andy. Father would be ashamed.

 **Phew. Once again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long! And I know that this is very short, I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll write and post another one this week. Come on Artemis, why chicken out like that... But I sorta wanna write some Andy/Dick yaoi too... I dunno. The story moves on it's own. Well, here's a line I wanted to add but scrapped:**

 **"Maybe Andy was just a really aggressive jerk struggling out of the closet." Can you guess who was supposed to say that?**

 **As always, please review! They make my day :3**


	4. Deceit Or A Change Of Heart

**Hey there! I can't believe it's chapter four already! Thank you for all your support, I can't even begin to describe how much it means to me. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I feel like they were a bit OOC in the last chapter though, weren't they?**

 **The characters belong to DC and Warner Bros. I do not claim to own them.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Andy**

I lay awake in my bed as I stared at the ceiling. Blondie was finally out of the way, but I still couldn't sleep. Why? Even I don't have the answer to that. To... To that and to why I wanted him. Why I felt like I had to have him.

When I first met him, I hated him. I thought I did. But... There was an... Attraction there, I guess. I was mad that he made me feel that way, and I didn't know why. It was just a silly crush. When did it come to this? To blackmail his friends? What was I thinking?

No.

 **No.**

Ever since we got arrested as Wrath and Scorn... I've felt like I was missing something. I still do. The only thing I know is that _he_ has the answers. If I just... If i just what? _What am I doing?_

Forget about that. I _have_ to find out what I have been missing. No matter what it takes.

No one will have to know.

 **In the Morning**

I woke up with a headache, as usual. I grumbled as I struggled to get my clothes on. Gah, I was 14 damn it! How could I not manage to properly button up a shirt?

 **At le School**

I saw him in the corridor. I could swear I saw him shoot me a glare so icy that it could freeze hell itself, but it was gone after I blinked, along with my usual cockiness. Was I seeing things again? Please don't let me start taking the pills again...

 **Dick**

Andy seemed... Surprisingly sad today, to say the least. It was like he regretted something. I almost felt bad for him.

I always knew that the Joker's gas could have been a factor in him becoming this.. douchey, but I wrote it off as his usual demeanor. Had he finally beat the gas's influence?

I was dragged out of my thoughts as Barbara rudely poked me in the forehead.

"Earth to Dick Grayson, can you hear me?"

 **After School**

I walked through the hallways alone. Barbara was busy and I guess Artemis's abscence had something to do with Andy's blackmail. I heard footsteps behind me. Stealthy but irregular... Andy. I tensed. Speak of the devil.

"Hey..." I turned to look at him.

"What, Andy?" I said, slightly annoyed. My expression softened when I saw his face. He looked... Truly sad. He sighed and I felt a little guilty. It seemed like he just wanted to talk, he wasn't here to taunt me.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I thought it was just a crush, but... It wasn't. It made me mad that you didn't feel the same, and... I guess I just tried to hurt you. Tried to make myself hate you."

"Andy..."

"It didn't work. I'm sorry. You... You don't have to, but please, just give me a second chance. Maybe just as friends, even. I know I went too far, and I know it's hard to do, but please forgive me. You're a good person, Dick. I know you can."

I...What do I do? He looks so sad and sincere...

"I...I'll think about it. I'll... See you this Monday." The small smile he made at my words should not have brightened my mood as much as it did.

 **Artemis**

I was heading home when I heard them. Andy was obviously trying to manipulate Dick! Oh, how I wish I could punch that lying face in... I felt a piece of me break as I forced myself to walk away from there.

 **At the Cave, General POV**

The teenagers ran to the zeta tube entrances as they heard the monotonous computer announce Batman's arrival.

"Batman! Sir! Do you have a mission for us?" The bright red haired speedster asked eagerly. Batman caught on to the slight sarcasm the word "sir" held. He scowled.

"Yes, Kid Flash. All of you, suit up and report to the mission room in five."

Cheers of "Yessir!" and "Finally!" were heard as the teens ran to change.

 **5 minutes later...**

"As you may know already, two entities were thrown into our dimension by Klarion the Witch Boy to... Busy the League. They took the League 7 hours to apprehend and contain. From our interrogations we have deduced that they only acted out in fear and meant no harm, but until we can get them back to their dimensions, we have decided that they will stay here."

"So you're putting two dangerous people in our home? M'gann and I live here!" Superboy said angrily.

"As I said, they mean no harm and they follow our code. They will only stay here for their own safety. Klarion will be expecting them to be at the Watchtower."

"'Follow our code'? So, are they, like, us from a different dimension or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"Possibly, and they have been truthful so far."

"Then why make us suit up?" Robin asked.

"I believe it would be easier for them to recognize and warm up to you."

"Well, _now_ I'm curious." Artemis said, with her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

 **(I just realised I made a small mistake so I'm fixing that, plus this chapter happens on Friday)Cliffhanger! Sorry not sorry :3 Can you guess who these two "Dimension Travellers" are? If you do, you get a cookie! Okay, on a more serious note, I tried to wirte a little from Andy's point of view this chapter. Did it work? Do you think it's the Joker Gas or is Andy just naturally messed up? Is he being sincere or just being manipulative? I make room for so many questions that I don't know how I will answer them all... ;—; Oh, and a hint as to who they are: You can start by reading my bio. Let's see who will get it right! Please review!**


	5. Dimension Travellers

**Hey there! This chapter we're gonna find out who our dimension travellers are. Thank you all for guessing, but sadly, no one got it right. It's my fault though, I left little to no clues and that question at the end seemed pretty last-minute and tacked on. I promise I'll leave actual clues next time... Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer!**

 **The characters don't belong to me, they belong to DC and Warner Bros. On with the story!**

 **Genreal POV**

The teens could feel their pulses picking up in excitement as they heard the monotonous female voice of the computer announce the arrival of Black Canary and "Guest". **(1)PS read that explanation after you read the story if you don't want spoilers right away)**

Black Canary strolled into the main room with two teenagers trailing behind her. The team looked at eachother wide eyed as they saw the iconic "R" over the first dimension traveller's heart. He had Spiky jet black hair, a familiar domino mask with wider lenses than what they were used to and, for some reason, green was added to the familiar red and canary yellow color scheme of their youngest teammate. They numbly noted the heavy-looking steel toed boots that had, surprisingly, made no sound whatsoever as the boy walked. They were already somewhat mentally prepared to see a double of someone they knew, but it was still a slight shock. This version of Robin seemed older, more experienced. He wasn't really that much taller than their Robin, but the way he held himself spoke volumes.

Dick(I'll be calling YJ Robin Dick and TT Robin will stay Robin as to avoid confusion) fought the waves of nostalgia as he saw the other Robin's uniform. He had to ditch the green for stealth, but this version had stuck with it. His eyes softened a little behind his mask, but he quickly covered it up with a grin. The other Robin shot him a very subtle look that anyone who wasn't fluent in Bat certainly wouldn't catch, and he, in turn, shifted his smirk into a smile just as subtly. They were _so_ going to talk later, but this would have to do for now.

The other teenager was another story. His entire uniform was black with a tattered cape, red x's on his chest, hands and one on his black and white skull mask and grey on the gloves. They weren't sure if the gloves were attached to the suit or not, but either way the guy really didn't look like the hero type, or anywhere near friendly for that matter.

It was obvious that the second guy was no hero. Even Batman didn't look so... Edgy. Artemis saw the smaller details, though. Their stances practically screamed that they trusted eachother and it was clear to Artemis that if anything happened, they weren't leaving without the other.

Robin was the first to break the awkward slience.

"Hi. As you may already know, I'm Robin and that's Red X." A metallic chuckle sounded from Red X's mask.

"We don't bite, kids." Red X said.

"From your getup, I'm assuming that you aren't the nicest guy around?" Artemis said.

"Well, you could say I'm more in the gray area. He made the suit though." Red X answered pointing to Robin with his thumb. You could hear the humor to his voice even through the voice modifier his mask. Even if they couldn't see it, they felt Robin roll his eyes.

"It was just a plan that backfired." his tone was still friendly but there was an undertone that clearly told them they probably weren't going to get any more of an answer than that.

"Why didn't you destroy it then?" Kid Flash finally spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with Xenothium..."

" _XENOTHIUM?!"_ Dick, KF and Artemis said at once.

"Are you _bonkers?_ " Kid Flash said hysterically. "Thatthingisdangerous!Itcouldblowusskyhighanysecondno-"

"The suit is not dangerous by any means. I studied Xenothium and ways of wiring it correctly for months before even attempting to make it. And as for how I got it, I got it from a legal supplier. Until he tried to destroy the city with a laser, anyways. Can we sit before discussing my sanity?"

"Oh! Of course! Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make some cookies." M'gann said enthusiastically. "Hello Megan! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann."

"...Superboy." Superboy said in his usual gritty tone.

"Artemis. Both my hero and real name."

"I think you know me already." Dick said.

"I'm K-"

"Kid Flask, a.k.a Wallace West. We know." Robin said smirking, he knew how much Kid Flash hated being called "Wallace". Wally caught on and pulled a mock hurt expeession.

"I am Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur."

"You're different from the Aqualad I know... His name was Garth, I think." Robin said. Kaldur's eyes widened.

"I take it you know him?" Robin asked. Kaldur nodded.

"He was- _is_ my best friend in Atlantis." Kaldur said, he had a sad look in his eyes.

"This is really touching but I'd rather we sit already. I'm already worn out from the hopping dimensions part." Red X said boredly. M'gann blushed from embarrasment.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be really tired! The kitchen's this way." She said, flying towards said kitchen.

After the teenagers were settled down on the chairs in the "kitchen", M'gann started levitating the ingredients for cookies towards her, and accidentally but unsurprisingly, dumped them all onto Superboy. Artemis and Dick sighed. She seemed to be doing that a little too often nowadays...

"Umm, I'm guessing this isn't a custom of your dimension?..." Red X trailed off sarcastically. It took a moment for the team to figure out who the voice belonged to, though. He had taken his mask off to reveal black hair with a patch of white on the bangs and emerald green eyes. His voice sounded much smoother without the voice modifier.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd take the mask off, Jay. After all, you sure do like dramatic reveals." Robin said teasingly as Red clipped his mask to his belt.

"Well, I'd like you to take off yours sometime, kid. It's a crime you're hiding those beauties behind a mask all the time." Red X said with the same amount of teasing. "Name's Jason. I'd rather you call me 'Red' or 'X', though." **(2)**

"How will you get back to your dimension?" Kaldur asked politely.

"We...Aren't too keen on that, actually." Red said a little sheepishly.

"Actually... Our side is already working on it, as far as I know." Robin said.

"They are? Well, chuckles, I hope that that wasn't just a hunch."

"It isn't. Raven faintly contacted me through our bond. It seems that even though we can't communicate to the usual extent, I've still brought a small piece of her with me through it." Robin explained.

"I wouldn't mind bonding with you, kid. X marks the spot, after all." Red winked. A faint blush rose up Robin's cheeks.

"Uh... Isn't he going to, I don't know, change?" Robin asked, referring to the egg, flour, and milk soaked Superboy.

"Hello Megan! I could help you clean that up, if you'd like..."

 **Artemis**

Robin and Red X seemed...Ok. Nice, even. They were just the type of teasing and sass that she got along with well. No one brought up what Red X meant by being "more in the gray area", but I kept thinking about that. By the looks of it, though, he was probably a thief. With how much of a heroic vibe the other Robin gave off there was no way he'd get along so well with a flat out bad guy. But why and how did he trust Red X in the first place?

Gah, first Dick's apparent clumsiness even though he is an _acrobat_ **(3)** and now this, why do I always have to have so many weird people in my life?

 **Dick**

I wanted to talk to... the other Robin but I didn't get the chance to. Right now, I'm not even sure if we're the same person! I'll have to wait until tomorrow to really talk to the both of them. I noticed that Artemis seemed to be in thought. Maybe she already figured out more than me?

...I really need to stop treating new people like new puzzles to solve.

Red X's name..Jason... Somehow he seems familiar. Like I heard his name before. And I could swear I heard someone describe someone that looked exactly like him! If only I could remember...

 **Andy**

I lay awake, again. That seemed to be becoming a habit of mine.

My headaches are getting worse. I haven't told William yet, and I don't plan to. No. More. Pills.

He doesn't even talk to me anymore! Is he so busy that he can ignore his own brother?

I'm noticing things, though. He's missing stuff too. When we were little, everyone spoke of how amazing his memory was. Is it so amazing that he doesn't remember either? Everytime I ask about what happened before we were bailed out of Arkham, he just tries to make up some lame lie.

...He's a terrible liar.

 **Hi! I realize that I'm updating a little later than when I said I would, but I just didn't get the chance to write this down. I'll try to be on time more. I'm going to the TÜYAP Book Fair this Wednesday, btw. Yay! Anyways, I finally got my babies into the story. You might notice that I left a little hint that I might include the Jason native to my YJ canon as well, but should I? I mean, this story is already getting a little out of hand. I will if you want me to, though. I know this chapter was a little more Robin and Red X centric, but I promise we'll start getting to the actual DickxArtemis part. Sometime. Maybe.**

 **(1)They registered Red X and Robin as one entity, so the zeta tubes don't just think that Robin entered the mountain twice. Oh, and this also makes it so that they can't leave without eachother. Literally.**

 **(2)In my TT canon Jason was never a bat, instead learning to fight in the streets. He makes himself a stable life in Gotham through stealing from the rich etc. and quickly devrlops an interest towards Robin. He figures out their ID's soon enough and follows Robin to Jump City. You know the rest. Whether you read them in a more tease-y or friendly kind of way, it's your choice. They were meant to be a little more than friends, though. ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **(3)Artemis had a sort of train of thought like that in one of the first chapters, and I'm not a fan of just throwing things out there and then never bringing them up again.**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Were the characters OOC? Was it good? Please review, I'm just a baby author after all.**


	6. Boring Chapter of 20 Questions

**I'm soo sorry for not updating in ages! I just got out of major writers block and hating everything I wrote. I still hate everything I write but I couldn't hold this story up like this any longer. I'm not going to abandon it as of now. And about something else...I'd really like to do a sort of story-trade with someone. Like, they give me a pairing or a prompt and I give them a pairing or a prompt and we just switch ideas. Would anyone like to do that? Please PM me if you're interested! By the way, I'll be calling it TSSC from now on since "Two Sides of the Same Coin" is just a little too long to write repeatedly. I hope this chapter was worth the wait...**

 **I don't own the characters. On with the story!**

 **Dick**

I woke up early this morning to get to the mountain. Hopefully I can talk to him this time. I have so many questions... I hope he's got some aspirin. I grinned at the thought.

 **At le mountain(the T tower is totally cooler-)**

I walked into the kitchen to find a weirdly domestic scene in front of me. Red X and... uh... Robin,(it's so weird to call him that...) were making sure M'gann didn't burn the kitchen down and Superboy, for once, wasn't covered in eggs and flour. I took a seat next to Supey on one of the stools, just watching as the two dimension travellers chatted while making breakfast.

"Well, turns out red headed aliens are _great_ at cooking no matter the dimension, eh?" Red snarked. He wasn't wearing his mask. I tried not to frown as I didn't get it. It seemed to be an inside joke of sorts. "And you were right about the extra eggs, he came here at just the time you said he would!"

I was startled. I thought they didn't realize I was there... And he was expecting me? When did I become so easy to read?...

 **General POV**

"Hey kid, don't drag yourself down. Mr. Psychic here is always like that." Red said, "Ever get tired of analyzing people to hell, chuckles?" He continued playfully. Robin smirked.

"Old habits die hard, X." His voice got teasing. "Now, are you going to help me out here or am I just going to have to wait until Chang gets involved or someone else decides to steal from me and makes you jealous?" Red put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"You found out my darkest, deepest secret, kid. I _am_ jealous." He practically purred out the last sentence. Robin just snorted and rolled his eyes under his mask. Again, you couldn't _see_ it, but you just _felt_ the eye-rolling. Red apparently got the message, though, and started putting the eggs on plates and handing them out. M'gann blushed a little shamefully.

"I'm so sorry, you're guests here and I shouldn't have made you cook... I heard it was impolite on the fifty seventh episode of-" she blushed. "Nevermind..." she smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, I cook at the tower when Cy's busy, out of commision or just plain lazing off, anyways." Robin reassured her. Dick filed away the tower comment to ask about later with his ever growing pile of questions.

"And I'm a big boy and live by myself, so I cook too." Red said.

"Yeah, when you aren't surviving on instant noodles..." Red snorted.

"You aren't the only one with a busy life, bird boy." It was Robin's turn to snort.

"I don't see _you_ handling 52 complex cases within the deadline of a _week_... 4 Times a month."

"Well, don't hop on cases too late, then." Robin sighed.

"The police department is okay with us and all, and the commisioners' a nice guy, but they still refuse to accept that they can't solve a case until it's just a week left before the case goes cold."

"Sounds like a certain stubborn and prideful leader of the Teen Titans I know... How do you find the time to update your little news clipping shrine, anyways?" Robin rolled his eyes at the last part.

Dick filed away even _more_ questions to ask...

They ate their breakfast and Superboy and Dick noted that the eggs weren't burnt at all and actually tasted pretty good. And Dick would be lying if he said he wasn't a little wary of the food being poisoned, the two had avoided the JL in the Watchtower for _hours,_ after all. Speaking of which... _More questions..._

 **A few hours later...**

Superboy, Dick, M'gann, Robin and Red X were lounging in the 'living room' area when the zeta tubes announced the arrivals of the rest of their teammates.

Greetings were exchanged and the rest of the teens also settled comfortably in the 'living room'. That's when Dick decided to start asking his questions. This was going to be more than an 'undercover interrogation' he had decided, and he wanted his friends to also hear the answers.

"So... They said you avoided the Justice League for 7 hours, in the Watchtower, nonetheless." He asked carefully, trying to sound like he was just curious. The two dimension travellers saw through it quite easily, though.

"Well, I know the Watchtower like the back of my hand, and this one wasn't much different from ours. The League's strategy was familiar as well." Robin said.

"But you still got caught after 7 hours." Artemis pointed out. Red snorted.

"'Caught'? We let ourselves get caught. We could have snuck around for _days_ , and then when one of them threw caution to the wind, we could have fled. You would have never seen us in the first place."

"Sore loser?" Came Wally's reply.

"Believe whatever you want to, kids, but we thought it would be more logical to get help instead of getting lost in a foreign dimension." Red said, clearly annoyed that they underestimated him like that.

"Ookay..." Dick tried to break the tension. It somewhat worked. "So, you guys were talking about red headed aliens, a tower, a mystery city, someone named Cy and a leader of the Teen... something." It sounded like a statement, but it got the question along anyways. Red chuckled.

"Filing everything away, kid? I want to call my lawyer first." Robin supressed a chuckle. Red continued.

"Well, let's start with the tower... The tower in question is Titans Tower, also called the T Tower which is the base of the Teen Titans, and the leader of said team is a certain traffic light colored hero who kindly hopped dimensions with me."

" _Real_ humorous..." Robin said sarcastically.

"You've been spending too much time with Raven, _way_ too much..." Red said.

"You are leading a team?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"And I'm gonna admit, you're doing a real good job, kid... Seriously, it's like you were born for it." Red sounded sincere.

"Why, thank you, Red. You're such a gentleman today." the Titan replied, unable to supress the smile on his face.

"Anytime." Red smiled, but it was a soft, genuine smile this time.

Dick cleared his throat. "So, if you two are done flirting, can we continue?" he said, smiling with mock innocence. Robin's face turned red as X winked at him.

"The 'mystery city' is Jump City, in California. I guess you could say it's our city. Our base, the T Tower, is located on an island near the coast, which was recently renamed to 'Isla de Titans' by our mayor to celebrate our first anniversary." He pulled out a yellow, circular object from his belt as everyone but Red tensed.

"Relax, it's just my communicator. I'm going to show you a picture of the tower." He flipped the lid of the communicator to show them the background of his communicator, his home. Home is where the heart is, after all, and his heart was still with the Titans, even dimensions away.

"Woah. You live in a giant target! Don't you get attacked all the time?" Wally, the ever so sensical speedster, asked.

"The tower isn't defenseless, you know. It can fight off any intruder along with us! And even if someone attacks our tower, the city will be safe since the island is far off the coast." He said pasionately.

"But, I heard that a secret base is a superhero staple- nevermind..." M'gann said sheepishly.

"Well, we _were_ going to have a secret base at first, but we thought it would be too cliche. We want to show heroes that they don't have to hide, and assure citizens that they are safe."

"But what if someone gets in when no one's around?" Artemis asked.

"We're full time heroes and we live in the tower. When we have off-world missions we just call over our sister team, Titans East, to cover for us." He explained. "Besides, any villain that dares attack our tower is the kind that wouldn't have trouble finding a secret base."

"Their tower is sort of infamous among the villain community." Red said.

"Is this enough info for you?" Robin somehow managed to say without sounding impatient or immature.

"One last thing... Do you..erm.. have any pictures of your teammates?" Dick tried to say without giving away the underlying interrogating nature of the question, but Robin and Red X caught it anyways. Robin sighed as he made some gestures on the communicator before showing it to the team again. It was a picture of Robin's team... The Teen Titans. Dick only recognized Cyborg, the new Justice League member. So he had a lower position in that univer-"Is that Garfield Logan?!?" he hadn't meant for that to slip out... Oh well, he was going to ask it later anyways. The team looked at eachother wide-eyed.

"Beast Boy? You recognize him?" Robin said, sounding interested and subconciously tilted his head to the side, like a real bird.

"We saved him and his mom in Bialya... And then the shed he was in got destroyed, so M'gann gave him a blood transfusion. Will he turn green too? Does this mean M'gann exists in your dimension?" Dick asked eagerly.

"I don't know if she exists in our dimension, but he might be a different Garfield Logan since the stories don't match." Robin said.

"What happened in your dimension?" Wally asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it seems like an invasion of privacy..." Robin said.

"Just a small part, like how he got his powers and how you met him?" M'gann asked.

"Fine. His parents were animal biologists. They were in a jungle, and he got bitten by a green monkey. His parents cured him the only way they knew how, by injecting him with animal DNA. That resulted in his powers. Later... things happened, and he got adopted by the Doom Patrol. Two years ago, however, the leader, Mento, kicked him off the team because it was 'too dangerous' and he was 'too careless'. On the night we all met, he happened to be in Jump City." He explained.

"'On the night we _all_ met?'" Dick asked. "So you teamed up with total strangers? And what happened to make you think of fighting crime together?"

"Can we cut storytime short? I can answer more later. Right now, though, I'm on the brink of a migraine and I'm afraid I don't have strong enough painkillers on me right now. Drug resistance is a blessing and a curse..." Robin said, rounding his tone at the end. He seemed to be really good at speaking and controlling his tone, Red was probably right about him being a great leader.

 **Artie at home**

The dimesion travellers are a really good break from reality, but I still can't get Friday out of my mind. Andy has resorted to downright manipulating Dick and I can't do anything about it! If only I had the confidence of the other-Robin...-wait. He might know something about Andy that'll give me the upper hand! I can just ask our-Robin to confirm any info he gives. I smirked as I sat upright.

 _You haven't won yet, Mallory..._

 **Gah, this is absolutely horrendous, but I had to do a sort of 'answering chapter' to show the team, Robin and Red X bonding. I'll hopefully write a better chapter next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me... And you can expect a few more updates since I'm on term-holiday. See ya!**


	7. Boring Transitional Chapter

**Hey there! I'm so, so, so sorry for beşng inactive for so long! I promise I haven't abandoned this story. It's just that I'm a 7th grader with a busy schedule, but most of the exams have passed now so I had the time to write this! Well, I hope it's alright. I haven't written in a while... hehe**

 **As always, none of the characters belong to me. They belong to DC and Warner Bros. On with the story!**

 **Artemis**

I got up at 4 to make sure I was the first one in the cave. Well, besides the cave's inhabitants, that is. I admit, that might've been a little too early and paranoid... The lights are on, though. It couldn't be Conner and M'gann, could it?

 **General P.O.V**

Artemis walked into the "living room", only to see the dimension travellers sparring on the sparring pad(I honestly have no idea what that's called but if you know please tell me)... At 4 in the morning.

"You guys always spar at 4 o'clock?" Artemis, ever the sassy one, asked.

"You always walk in on people at 4 o'clock?" Red shot back.

"...Touché."

"Well, you're obviously here to ask something, probably something your teammates wouldn't approve of since you came here so early." Robin said boredly, somehow managing to make that sound polite.

Artemis blinked. How?...

Red chuckled. "Now, what did I say about over-analyzing?"

"Sorry mom, it won't happen again." Robin said with mock sincerety.

"It better not or I might have to get the belt." Red said sweetly.

"Okay... Now you're just being creepy." Robin scowled.

"Prude." Red smirked, causing Robin to huff.

"Interesting... But can we get to business now?" Artemis, ever the patient one, said.

"Alright." Robin said, going into business mode.

"Do you, by any chance, know an 'Andy Mallory'?"

Robin's eyes widened, before narrowing. "Maybe."

"Scorn? Ugh, that guy was the definition of 'brat'." Red said.

"So you both know him..." Artemis said, more to herself than anything.

"Well, what's your deal with him?" Red said while Robin seemed to be thinking of something, probably bringing up every single piece of info he had on Andy.

"I need some blackmail on him." Artemis said.

"Well... That was blunt." Red said jokingly.

"Why?" Robin said.

"Long story short, he has a sadistic crush on my friend and he has some blackmail on me to keep me from protecting him."

"A _sadistic_ crush? Nice. And 'protecting him'? Your friend? Andy is a douche but it's still just a crush. Do you really need to protect your friend from a crush? And Andy is gay? That... Explains a lot, actually." Red trailed off.

"He forcibly kissed him!" Artemis said angrily.

"Well, it's just stealing a kiss. It's not the end of the world..." Red said.

"After banging his head against a locker."

"Maybe he likes it rough?.." Red snickered.

"Look, I really care about this person and I don't want them to get hurt. And, in any case, Andy still has blackmail on me. What if he doesn't keep his promise and tells anyways?" Wow. 'I really care about thşs person'? Was Artemis accidentally saying what her subconcious knew all along?

"Alright. I'll give you some info, but it's up to you to confirm if these are true in your dimension as well." Robin said determinedly. Red knew that tone, it meant that Robin was serious about it. It amazed Red how devoted Robin was to helping people, in any way.

"I-thank you." Artemis said.

"Don't thank me yet, my info might not hold true in this dimension." Robin said.

"Well, at least you're trying to help." Artemis said.

"Fine, once Robbie-Poo is done I'll put in my two cents as well." Robin scowled at the pet name, Red know how annoyed he got when someone used that. "I've always wanted to share blackmail." said Red happily.

Artemis smiled. Andy was _so_ going to regret ever messing with her friend. And her. Mostly her... maybe.

 **And that's it for this chapter. This was just a quick transition chapter to show what happened in Sunday, the real plot will continue on Monday, which I'm plannig to write tomorrow. From now on I'm going to do dimension travellers subplot in the weekends and the real plot on weekdays. But don't worry-you will see at least a little bit of Robin and Red X everytime they go to the cave-until they're sent home. Or taken home. Did that spark curiosity? It was meant to... Sorry for this being so short, this is just me confirming that I'm alive. On another note... My birthday is on the 17th of April so I wouldn't mind if someone wrote me a one-shot or something... But you don't have to. Idk. But if you like me enough to do that... well... any ship with TT!Robin is fine, especially a really weird one like KydWykkyd and Robin.. just saying... (I feel terrible for asking for it /) Well, good night!**


	8. The Right Thing

**Hey there! I can't believe we're at chapter 8 already... that's just... wow. Thanks for sticking with me! And... do any of you know about Indonesian culture? I'm going to have 2 Indonesian guests over for 9 days for our school's 23rd of April Children's Day Festival. So basically, folk dance groups(around my age)** **from all around the world come to our school for a little more than a week where they perform their dances at the public schools and important places in the area and the guests stay at the students' homes. I'm so excited!**

 **As always, none of the characters belong to me. They belong to DC and Warner Bros. On with the story!**

 **Dick**

Well, I can't delay it any longer... The dimension travellers were a nice distraction, but what in the world am I going to say to Andy? 'Hey, I _totally_ forgive you for years of bullying and that weird assertion of dominance last Monday'? For some reason I don't think that would work... _Should_ I forgive him?...

What would mom do?...' _Everyone deserves a second chance, my little robin. If someone's being mean, that means they're dealing with their problems in the wrong way. You should always aid_ _them with their problems, no matter who they are. Because what they need is support, not the hate they're trying to brew.'_

Of course she would forgive him, and even help him get through his problems. But... Can I really forgive him for what he's done? Trying to out our identities? Blackmailing Artemis? What if he's just trying to manipulate me?

Gah, I'm never going to find an answer to all of these questions... I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way: an impulsive decision. B would be so mad at me for not planning everything out...

 **In le morning, Andy's P.O.V**

It was a good idea to button up the shirt beforehand this time.

William was still sleeping when I was about to leave. I tried to go into his room, but the stench of alcohol was too strong. Oh, that's right... He got dumped last Friday. Looks like I'm walking to school this time.

He's just not the same... I don't even recognize my brother anymore, I have chronic headaches and I have a chunk of memory missing. A chunk that could be as big as a few months to a few weeks. Or maybe a few days. I can't remember. If Dick decides he doesn't want to accept my apology, I don't blame him. I'm not dumb enough to not know that I'm messed up, I can't even remember a very important event like getting caught by the police!

But if he does... Maybe, just maybe I might regain my memory, and then I'll know what Batman and Robin did to us. Or that weird cop... Wait-cop? **(1)** Agh-my head hurts... Well, the moment I figure it out I will plan my revenge. They...they turned my brother into an alcoholic love addict! He won't even look at me anymore... It's like he doesn't care.. He still does, though, right?

Well, thank god I'm here already, I can't have my mind running wild like that again... It's not worth it.

 **General P.O.V**

Andy sat down on a bench under a large tree before sighing. Why was he such a huge fuck-up? He felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey." Was that voice...

"Dick?" Andy turned to look at the person sitting next to him.

"That would be me, unless you meant it in... Another way." Dick said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I-yea..I mean...no." Andy stuttered, and Dick made a sound between giggling and chuckling. It was sincere, and not like those fake snob laughs.

"So..." Dick trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Andy cut in. "I'm sorry for.. For everything, and I get it if you don't want to accept my apology. I know I wouldn't... I just...sorry..." Andy said hastily, sounding dissapointed in himself. Dick's eyes softened.

"Andy... Who said I wasn't going to forgive you? Yea, you did do some douche-y things." Andy winced. "But I'm willing to give you another chance. I can see that you need someone to talk to," Andy looked like he was about to say something, "Your jock group doesn't count. They're not the type of friends one would go to for their problems." Andy looked at the ground. "But as I said, I'm giving you another chance. You can fix things, Andy. And if you need help with that, just tell me." Dick smiled softly, unsure but determined.

Andy was dumbstruck. He could feel red creeping up his cheeks. "Thank you. I..I will." Dick had found it in himself to forgive Andy, and Andy couldn't be...Happier? Well, he hadn't felt that emotion in a while. It was...nice. He found himself unable to contain his own smile.

Artemis' eyes narrowed at the scene in fromt of her. She had just entered so she didn't know what they were talking about, but it looked like Andy had managed to manipulate Dick after all. She shot an icy glare at the back of Andy's head. Well, it looked like she had to confirm her blackmail's validity faster than she had originally planned.

 **Barbara**

Artemis was glaring daggers at something, but what? I followed her line of sight. Needless to say, I wasn't surprised to find Andy Mallory on the receiving end. But the weird thing was that he was blushing sheepishly and sitting next to Dick, who was smiling at him. Smiling. Dick hated Andy, he preyed on the most helpless of freshmen just to feel good about himself. So, what had possesed him to sit with that jackass?

 **Artemis**

I heard Barbara mutter "What the hell?" under her breath... So she was just as clueless as me. Great.

"So Babs, I heard your club was going to have an activity you need to discuss with your club leader..." I winked at her. She grinned.

"But of course, how could I forget?" she said before strolling over to Dick and Andy. I walked over to a nearby tree, I don't need to provoke Andy into releasing the blackmail right now, or this will all be for nothing.

 **Dick**

Barbara came over to us and I felt Andy tense.

"Hey Babs! How's it going?" She made a stealthy hand gesture in the little language we had created for ourselves to communicate during Gotham Academy's famous attempted kidnappings or to formulate plans to get out of awkward situations. 'Cover story'...So I have to go along with whatever she says.

"Oh, nothing much, it's just that I didn't quite get how that competition, you know the one, was supposed to play out. And with you being so clumsy I'm afraid I have to know all the details in case something happens to you." So...she wants to talk in private... I think I have an idea of what she'll tell me. I'm gonna get lectured by my best friend... Great.

"Oh, that one? I didn't tell you already? Darn... Sorry, Babs I must've forgot. So, when do you wanna hear it? It's quite an earful... Mr. Brown wants everything to be perfect." Yep, that sounded natural enough... Probably.

"Well, if I let you be we'll both forget and Mr. Brown will fry us after you break your arm or twist your ankle. So, now would be good." I had to keep myself from snorting, this was pure gold. I heard Andy sigh, that was a weird sound...

"I'll let you guys be, then...Bye?" Andy said unsurely.

"Bye!" I said cheerily. He smiled sheepishly as he walked away. I saw Artemis finally seperate from her tree and walk towards us, unsurprisingly glaring daggers at Andy...

"Hey Artemis!" I said.

"Hey." she replied curtly.

"Is everything alright?" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. I think it worked, since her expression softened. I hated playing with her emotions, but I hated seeing her that angry more.

"Yeah, it's just... Someone shoved me on the bus today and I fell down. Hard. Still haven't gotten over it..." she said. Nice cover up, it might've worked if I really _was_ the airhead I portrayed myself to be in public. Barbara was just about to speak when I beat her to it.

"I think I know what you wanna talk about..." I sighed.

"Yes, what in the world were you doing?" Babs said angrily. I gotta admit, I _might've_ cowered a little, but in my defense Babs could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Uh, talking to someone?" I replied sheepishly.

"Talking to who?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Andy Mallory?" I said.

"Exactly. Don't you remember what he did _last week_?" she said, looking at me like I was some Arkham escapee.

"Look, Babs, he apologized. He obviously has some issues and he needs someone to help him sort them out. Look at how everyone's acting towards him! If I don't help him, who will?" I said, exasperated. Before Babs could speak, Artemis cut her off.

"He's obviously manipulating you! Why can't you see that?" she said, making furious hand gestures.

"What if he's not? What if he really needs help? My mom would-would always say that everyone deserved a second chance. That helping troubled people was the right thing to do. She would help him, so I will too." I said, trying not to sound too choked at the end while suppressing a sob. Why do I have to be so emotional? Ugh.

 **Artemis**

"She would help him, so I will too." he sounded so sad at the end... Nice going, Artemis... He was just trying to do the right thing.. How could someone stay so naive and pure-hearted in a place like Gotham? Bruce Wayne might not be as bad of a parent as I originally thought.

"I-sorry..I just-I was just worried." yes, Artemis, stuttering is the most intelligent thing to say... Well, it seemed to have brightened the atmosphere, so I guess I did _something_ right.

"It's alright, I get it." he said. How could he forgive people so easily? He was gonna get hurt... Well, since when do I care? Right. Since I'm risking my secrets being outed just to 'save' him from someone that might have changed their mind after all. Alternate-Robin and Red X were right...

I guess I have just one question left...

Am _I_ doing the right thing?

 **Le after-school, General P.O.V**

The final bell had rung, and Artemis was slowly walking through the hallways, alone, when she heard some footsteps behind her. Sadly, she recognized those footsteps from the day this mess first started... It was Andy Mallory. She turned around sharply.

"What do you want?" she hissed furiously. Andy looked away. He actually seemed quite apologetic, Artemis realized.

"I just... Dick isn't the only person I wronged. I'm...sorry, Artemis." Andy said with utter regret lacing his voice. Artemis's eyes widened. She was trying to find the words to say when Andy nervously shot her a final glance and turned to leave. Artemis was frozen to the spot, still shocked.

She went home not quite believing that the Andy she had seen was the one she had first met. Maybe she would drop by the cave later, but right now she needed time to process everything. And to form a coherent response, because _what the hell?_

She had the answer to her earlier question, though.

 _'No, I am **not** doing the right thing...'_

 **Andy**

Artemis looked shell-shocked by my words, but I was still frightened by the venom in her voice. I tried to stay and listen to what she had to say, I swear I did, but it was too much. I barely made it home with my heart pounding in my ears and the familiar headache I had grown to hate.

...as always, William wasn't there. I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. I made it to my room before I collapsed.

Then, I blacked out...

 _Good night._

 **Whew. Now, _that_ was an eventful chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that some things here made you scratch your head. I wanted Andy's part to be confusing, because I want to emphasize that he's not a normal person. He never _was_ a normal person. A lot of things that he thinks are normal can be worrying or straight up bizarre to us. Did I convey that nicely? Please tell me, I'd love to hear it!**

 **When can you expect the new chapter? I have no idea. That doesn't mean that I'm abandoning this story, though, so don't worry.**

 **(1)You know the last scene from the episode 'The End of The Batman' from 'The Batman' where the Joker dresses up as a cop before gassing Wrath and Scorn in the police car? Yeah, _that's_ the 'cop' Andy is remembering.**

 **PS:I didn't proof-read this. Sorry!**


End file.
